Happy Minionmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holidays and Dave and Kevin and their friends are ready to celebrate the festive season along with their friends and daughter, Lei plus antics are bound to happen with minions and the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not the holidays yet, but I couldn't resist writing this.**

 **It's December and Christmas is approaching, making Dave and Kevin along with their pup Lei, their friends Casey and Pricat are getting ready for the holidays and all the fun.**

 **In this first chapter, Dave and Kevin get a Christmas tree for their house, and Casey and Pricat get an adorable early Christmas or Minionmas present in s little purple minion pup of their own naming her Vee.**

* * *

It was now the beginning of December meaning Christmas was approaching, making both Dave and Kevin very happy, along with their little pup, Lei plus being chubby, they were excited for holiday treats plus they could smell pancakes guessing that Dave had made them, so both Kevin and Lei were up going downstairs excitedly.

In the past, Dave and Kevin had lived in an apartment, but after adopting Lei, they'd decided to move into a big house which was perfect for the holidays, sijce"We Gru's house was a tad crowded, plus did not want Mel bossing them around, knowing tht Casey, Chonper and Pricat lived in their house, but visited Gru's house a lot.

"Daddy, where's the Christmas tree, where's Santa gonna put our presents on Christmas Eve?" Lei asked her dads.

"We need to get a tree sweetie, but the holidays will be fun, we promise like Halloween." Dave told her.

"Yeah, we turned the house scary, to the point where Mel wet his overalls." the chubby female purple minion pup said.

Both Dave and Kevin giggled hysterically at that, because that had been fun, like Thanksgiving which had involved Game of Thrones, but hoped Christmas would be just as fun plus Lei had school today, hoping that the teacher would let them have fun seeing it was snowy outside, as Kevin knew it would be a crime to keep first graders inside, with snow.

Lei was eating up plus her dads had made her a big lunch, plus was dropping her off at school, but in the car, they were listening to holiday songs, and singing since they loved this time of year, plus Lei was talking to her magical yet unseen friend Aulani, who was a tiki minion making Dave grin at how cute she was., deciding to get the tree while Lei was at school, which Kevin liked the sound of.

"We need to get stuff, to cut the tree down, in the forest lot." Kevin replied.

"Yep, which dad has, so we should go there right now, to get it." Dave told him.

After going to Gru's and Kevin nearly wanting to punch Mel or sit on him, after getting the stuff they needed, they were on their way to get a Christmas tree, making Dave amused, by what his chubby purple furred knight had nearly did but proud of his restraint, hoping Lei was having fun at school, phoning Casey and Pricat to pick her up from school.

"She's gonna be surprised, when she comes home, plus we can decorate it after dinner since it'll be a good memory, you know?" Kevin replied, arriving at their destination, hoping there weren't any bears around.

"Davey, they're hibernating, nothing to worry about." Kevin assured him.

They found the perfectbyree after a few hours, cutting it down, and tying it to the roof of the car, leaving, and was hoping thimgs would go well this Christmas going to get snacks, as their bellies were pretty hungry finding a Starbucks knowing coffee plus Kevin equalled chaos, but the eggnog was in, which they both liked and waited all year for.

They knew that magic was in the air for the holidays, but wanted mischief as being minions, that was bound to happen like Edith making a Santa trap.

"That was funny for sure, but hope Lei's alright." Kevin said to Dave as he had a little cream on his lip which made Dave kiss him making him giggle hysterically, as he loved when Dave did that not caring if anybody saw, because they had to deal with Mel being a pain in the butt knowing they would have mistletoe in their house.

"We should get going, Davey, you know?" Kevin told him.

* * *

"So how was school, Lei, was it fun?" Pricat asked Lei, as she and Casey had picked the chubby female purple minion pup up from school, like Dave and Kevin had asked both minion females to, because they were getting a Christmas tree for the house, but they were going to her and Casey's apartment which was not that far from Dave and Kevin's house.

"It was fun, plus we made holiday cards so I made some, you know?" Lei replied, but heard the doorbell, seeing Casey get it, stunned seeing a basket there peeking Ibside, seeing a baby purple minion pup bringing it inside making Lei and Pricat just as surprised.

"Maybe it's an early present, you know?" Lei said, innocent as usual, but Pricat was reading the letter, seeing it was female, deciding to keep it,making Lei excited which both Casey and Pricat knew was very cute.

"Lei, you gotta keep this a secret, alright, as people might ump to conclusions about how we got Vee." Pricat said.

"But she was on your doorstep, they would get it, but I can keep a secret, but is it Vee's first Christmas, since you and Casey are adopting her?" Lei said, seeing Casey nod feeding Vee, seeing Pricat grin, taking the infant from Casey, burping her makimg them and Lei chuckle.

"Vee's lucky, to have good moms like you, you know?" Lei said, seeing Dave and Kevin were here, curious about Vee but got it, as it was like how they'd found Lei as a baby in a cardboard box, which they were not telling their pup until she was older, making Casey and zPricat relieved seeing them going home, as it made them think of the day they'd adopted Lei


	2. Decorating Their Tree

"Awesome about the tree and thank you, but when are we decorating it?" Lei asked.

"After dinner sweetie, but we can tell you're excited, and had fun at school." Dave said, seeing zKevin nod surprisec seeing their little pup give them the cards she'd made them at school.

"Tankyu sweetie, as they're great, and so very you, plus one day, Vee will make your aunts stuff too." Kevin told the purple minion female seeing her go upstairs to her room to do her homework, talking to Aulani as she went upstairs.

Both Dave and Kevin chuckled at how excited their pup was about the holidays, just like them and their brothers so ordering in because with it being a long day, both males did not feel like cooking knowing Lei was probably done with her homework being a very smart pup hearing Christmas music and Lei singing.

She was on her bed with her stuffed monster, wearing a Santa hat which was cute, guessing she was playing an imagination game letting her be as the food wasn't here yet, going downstairs joining Kevin in the living room on the couch hearing the male purple minion he adored ask what Lei was up to, hearing Dave tell him which made him grin, because it was cute.

"We gotta make the holidays special for her, plus Casey and Pricat are coming over for dinner, plus bringing Vee, which should make Lei very happy." Kevin replied seeing Dave agree hearing the doorbell seeit Casey and Pricat here with Vee making them smile seeing Lei happy, as she came downstairs making Pricat grin, wondering what her niece had been up to.

"Just pkaying, you know, but is Vee alright?" Lei asked her and Casey making them giggle, while Casey was making a bottle for Vee since she could not eat solid foods yet, being a baby purple minion.

"She's fine and being very sweet, just like your dads with you." Pricat replied.

* * *

After dinner, Dave and Kevin had brought the decorations down, and were seeing Lei excited because they were going to decorate the tree, seeing Vee curiously eyeing the candy canes, making Lei giggle, giving her one since she could lock it, making Casey and Pricat grin because it was cute, knowing their niece was sweet just like her dad's.

"Yeah, that way she can join in even though she's too little, to help." Lei said making Dave and Kevin abree, knowing she was indeed being a sweet pup so they were decorating their tree hoping that Casey and Pricat would decorate their own Christmas tree at their apartment, seeing both female minions nod, plus already were working on gifts to get Vee for Christmas.

Later that evening, they were having cocoa and cookies since it was nearly Lei's bedtime, plus Dave and Kevin wanted to do Elf on the Shelf for Lei because it would be fun, as it involved giving little treats or mischief, which fitted them because being minions, mischief was with them, plus had gotten a pkush elf, but letting her name it in the morning, because it was cute.

They were going to put Lei to bed, reading holiday stories to her, which was helping her get sleepy, kissing her purple furred head tucking her in and putting the night light on, because she did not like the dark, so we're going to their room.


	3. An Epic Decorating Battle

"Hey, there's a cute elf in the living room, where did it come from?" Lei asked

"Maybe Santa asked it, to come for the holidays, sweetie." Dave told her.

"Cool, but there's a letter, can you read it to me, please?" Lei said.

It was the next morning in their house, and Lei was already up and had found a cute pkush elf, on the table in the living room and was cuddling it, making Dave and Kevin grin, reading the letter to her making the female purple minion pup very excited to hear what the elf was doing, excited to hear she got to name it, naming it Ginger, which Dave and Kevin found adorable.

They were having breakfast now, plus Lei was ready for school which was good, because they had to go soon, hoping Mel would not bother them when they got to Gru's house, since Mel always foubd a way to irk Dave and Kevin but moreso Kevin which led to mischief so was going to ignore Mel because they wanted to help decorate the house and the lab, for the holidays.

"Mel better be careful, or Santa might put coal in his stocking, since he's not nice to you or daddy." Lei said to them.

"That is true sweetie, but some adults think they know everything, where they don't have to listen." Kevin said seeing Dave sigh.

"We should get you to school, before your teacher gets upset but we can handle Mel, trust us." Dave told her.

They were leaving the house, but Dave and Kevin were getting onto their Segway scooter, and Lei was in the sidecar, wearing a helmet leaving the house, but going to school was a blast, how her dad's derived giggling, seeing they were at the elementary school already getting out of the sidecar, taking the helmet off which made her Purpke hair messy, but looked cute.

"Gotta go, but I love you." Lei said, hugging her dad's before running off into the building, making Dave and Kevin grin leaving, going to Gru's house seeing Casey and Pricat were there, and had their pup Vee with them who was sleeping in her baby carrier with a blanket making both zDave and zKevin smile.

"Vee was up last night, so Casey and I are sleepy, but Vee is worth it, so how's Lei?" Pricat said.

"Good, as we just dropped her off at school, plus we're doing Elf on the Shelf for her." Kevin told her.

"Aw, that's awesome, meaning you're gonna have fun, with Lei." Casey told them.

Dave and Kevin were going to the dumbwaiter that went down to the lab, hoping their brothers were in the holiday spirit like they were, but grinning seeing snow antics, and that the brain boosted purple minions in the family were behind it, seeing Chomper nod telling them that Mel had been driving everybody crazy, so they were kind of striking on him, which Dave and Kevin liked plus saw a lot of candy canes being shot out of a t-shirt cannon.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody, I know a certain opera loving minion drives us all nuts, but this is getting out of hand." Lucy said, seeing Gru stop his wife, knowing that they were blowing off steam, since he had told them, they could not beat Mel up.

"Yeah, eat fruitcake!" Purp yelled firing fruitcake ing Mel's mouth, making Gru giggle, seeing Mel stomp out annoyed.

They were then using sone of this stuff, to decorate the lab for the holidays, like shooting candy canes Pkus the brain boosted purple minions were eating fruitcake, because they loved it, despite otjers saying it was toxic, they loved it making zGru know the toilets would be full.

* * *

"Wow, so Mel was being bossy again, and being mean to you and daddy?" Lei asked.

"Yes, and trying to butt into us and our brothers decorating, like building the giant gingerbread castle." Kevin said to her as they were having an afternoon snack, making the female purple minion pup get it.

"Grandpa should put Mel in time out, for being mean." she said to them.

"That's a good idea, because he might learn to be nice to you both, of our uncle's." Lei told them.

"Yeah bit our uncles took care of him, in a very awesome way, by using snow and other things, but he got our point, plus Aunt. Casey and Pricat were there with Vee, just not in the lab since they and Vee were tired." Kevin told her.

That made Lei smile, because she loved her family, hoping uncle Mel would stop being a control freak making Dave and Kevin agree, hoping maybe Santa could help with that, knowing Lei would be writing her letter soon


	4. Holiday Baking

"Cool, Ginger caused mischief last night, when we were sleeping!" Lei said.

"Yep, she does that, or either leaves small treats, but let's get some breakfast." Kevin said to her, as they were going into the kitchen.

It was the next morning, and a school day, so Lei was up but dressed making Kevin happy, plus they had to go to Dr Thea later to get flu shots, which he and Lei were not looking forward to, knowing they had to get them, and did not want to get sick during the holidays, because they had been afraid to get their flu shot.

Dave joined them after a bit, because they had to take Lei to school plus we're going to the mall afterwards, which would be fun because they were helping at Bake My Day since being the holiday season, everybody was craving sweet stuff especially cupcakes making Kevin grin making Lei get it after packing her messenger bag for school so they were leaving the house.

Lei was excited about the holidays but talking about things, making both Dave and Kevin get it, knowing that Lei's class were going to be part of the holiday pageant at school, making her sigh because she knew she might not get a good part, making Dave get it, telling her not to worry about it, to just have fun, but arrived at the elementary school.

"Tankyu guys, but I love you." Lei said before getting out of the car, making Dave and Kevin smile driving off, hoping she would have a good day today, and if she didn't, they would know how to cheer her up just like any parent heading to the Paradise Mall where Bake My Day was, feeling it was a little cold so Kevin was hugging Dave, since his Purpke fur was keeping him warm.

"Yeah, but we are expert bakers, so let's get to work." Kevin told him, as they entered the bakery, putting on their aprons and getting to work, making cupcakes making the customers happy because it was a popular store in the mall hoping Lei was having a good day at school.

* * *

"Aww, Vee is really sleepy, but likes that stuffed dragon you gave her, Aunt." Lei told Pricat.

"Yep, as Casey and I took her, to see Santa earlier, which was very cute." Pricat replied.

"I bet she was curious, as she's just curious about the holidays." Casey said seeing Pricat nod.

She was showing her and Lei the photo from earlier at the mall, because she and Casey had been doing holiday shopping there, so they had decided to let Vee meet Santa, which had been cute, but right now it was after school so Lei was with Aunt Casey and Pricat, but had done homework, plus her favourite aunts had told her about what they and Vee had done.

"We should let Vee sleep, or she'll be grumpy since she had a long day." Lei said softly.

Dave and Kevin were there later to pick her up, seeing her hug them, making them chuckle hearing Casey and Pricat say that Lei had been very calm while here, making them grin, hoping that Vee was alright as they left Casey and Pricat's house hearing their pup tell them about her day, making both male minions chuckle, plus tomorrow, they had to get their flu shots which was not a fun part of this time of year.

"I know sweetie, but we need them, to stay healthy, Pkus you don't want to get sick, during Christmas, right?" Dave said.

"I guess not, but I don't like needles, or how your arm hurts after." Lei replied to him seeing Kevin agree.


End file.
